This relates to the reduction of parasitic effects in a display by moving driver circuitry as close as possible to the display.
In small-form-factor devices such as portable electronic devices, the size of the device makes it difficult to keep the display driver circuitry near the display itself. However, the small size of such devices magnifies the effect of non-zero resistance and capacitance in wires or circuit board traces connecting the driver circuitry to the display, resulting in visual artifacts.